VALENTINE'S DAY
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Roxton prepara tudo para ter um lindo dia dos namorados com marguerite. Mas no plateau, nem tudo sai o planejado...
1. Capítulo 1

VALENTINE'S DAY  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Essa fic é uma homenagem aos pombinhos, R&M, em comemoração ao dia 14 de fevereiro, que na Europa e Estados Unidos é o dia dos namorados. Espero q gostem e q me mandem review, ok?  
  
Um super valeu p/ minha maninha Lê!!! Te adoro maninha!!! Suas dicas saum a minha salvação rs...  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
"Roxton, tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Verônica perguntou ainda desconfiada, enquanto arrumava sua mochila.  
  
"Ainda ta em tempo de mudar de idéia!" completou Finn.  
  
"Não, eu não vou mudar de idéia" ele respondeu sorrindo.  
  
"Estão prontas? Vamos logo antes que Marguerite se levante... Qualquer coisa, meu velho, faça sinal com os espelhos e... boa sorte!" concluiu Challenger.  
  
"É, vai precisar mesmo" a garota do futuro disse baixo antes de o elevador baixar, deixando Roxton a sós com Marguerite, que ainda dormia em seu quarto.  
  
O caçador havia preparado tudo para o Valentine's day (dia dos namorados) para que fosse especial e, talvez até Marguerite se animasse em falar sobre o assunto proibido (seus sentimentos e a relação deles).  
  
Quando a herdeira apareceu na sala, Roxton estava dando os últimos retoques na mesa. Ela ficou surpresa ao notar a arrumação da mesa e a ausência dos demais.  
  
"Certo, Roxton, o que significa tudo isso? O que você quer?"  
  
"Oh bom dia para você também, Marguerite..."  
  
"Vou perguntar de novo: o que significa isso? Nunca vi tanta comida em nenhum café da manhã por aqui! Torradas, biscoitos, pão, frutas, café, chá, leite... parece até um bife de Londres!"  
  
"Você esqueceu de mencionar as flores..."  
  
Claro que ela havia notado as flores e sabia perfeitamente que dia era, quanto a admitir isso...  
  
Ela observou mais detalhadamente as flores: eram mesmo lindas, de um vermelho vivo, que ela considerou como bem sugestivas. No meio delas, um pedacinho de papel dobrado chamou sua atenção. Certificando-se de que Roxton não estava olhando (ele arrumava a cozinha naquele momento) ela leu para si mesma:  
  
"Quer ser minha namorada?  
  
John"  
  
Roxton a observava discretamente e ficou esperançoso ao vê-la sorrir, um riso de alegria, ainda que ela tenha parecido ficar um pouco envergonhada. Guardou o bilhete dentro da blusa e ficou quieta, agora visivelmente com um humor melhor.  
  
"Não quero apressa-la, mas hoje temos um dia cheio..."  
  
"Como assim? Ah eu sabia que era isso! Você vai fazer algum serviço pesado e quer a minha ajuda, não é? Seja lá o que for, esqueça, Roxton."  
  
"Não é nada disso" ele respondeu tocando o nariz dela com um guardanapo. "Hoje é um dia especial e eu planejei algumas atividades para nós."  
  
"Atividades? Que tipo de atividades?"  
  
"Para começar, vamos passar o dia no mar interior, um dia na praia. E à noite um jantar especial nos espera."  
  
Com a parte do jantar, Marguerite estava de acordo... mas caminhar, definitivamente, não estava em seus planos matinais, mas enfim.  
  
....................................*****................................... ......  
  
"Roxton, eu aprecio a sua intenção, mas que idéia, hein? É adorável ter um dia na praia, mas com esse sol.."  
  
"Esse sol está perfeito para um mergulho, Marguerite! E quando chegarmos lá você nem vai se lembrar dessa caminhada, eu garanto. Por outro lado, eu é que deveria estar reclamando, pareço um elefante de carga carregando todas coisas!"  
  
"A idéia foi sua, não se esqueça..."  
  
A conversa foi interrompida pelo som de pássaros voando e galhos sendo quebrados. Um rugido, em seguida, não deixava dúvidas: era um T-rex. Avistado o bicho, eles não tiveram outra alternativa senão correr o mas rápido que conseguissem.  
  
"Esse dia não poderia ficar melhor! A culpa é sua Roxton! Que idéia foi essa de colocar carne na cesta de lanche?"  
  
"Corra, Marguerite! Corra! Depois discutimos o cardápio da cesta!"  
  
Mal o caçador disse isso e eles estavam rolando barranco abaixo, a folhagem e a pressa não os deixaram ver a "pequena armadilha natural". Já lá embaixo, Marguerite levantou a cabeça, ainda meio tonta, e pode ver o dinossauro furioso por ter perdido seus petiscos.  
  
"Sinto muito, um dia é da caça, outro do caçador... Roxton? Cadê você?"  
  
O que havia na cesta, já era história: estava tudo espalhado, inclusive a arma de Roxton estava jogada mais à frente.  
  
"Roxton, cadê você? Se for brincadeira, não tem a menor graça" ela já começava a se preocupar.  
  
Alguns passos adiante estava ele, entre algumas folhagens, ainda caído no chão. Estava tão sujo e ralado quanto ela, mas ele estava desacordado.  
  
"Roxton?! Fala comigo! Vamos, Roxton! Diga uma daquelas suas frases!"  
  
Devagar ele foi abrindo os olhos.  
  
"Essa não era exatamente a minha idéias de um dia dos namorados... mas pelo menos ainda estamos juntos" ele finalmente respondeu, entre os braços de Marguerite, e eles riram um pouco.  
  
"Pode se levantar?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Oh... acho que torci o pé!"  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Capítulo 2

VALENTINE'S DAY  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Tudo que eu posso dizer é que adorei receber as mensagens de vocês, só espero não ter enrolado muito para soltar esse capítulo (to abrindo a mão sim, Lady Carol rs...). Aliás Lady Carol, vou começar uma fic este fim de semana e vou pôr uma personagem com seu nome, em homenagem, ok? Mas nada de pôr a mãozinha no fofucho rs...  
  
Rosa, espero que você goste da citação! Que aliás, esse trecho ficou famosérrimo lá na música "Amor I love you", mas acho que agora quase ninguém se lembra, o que não o faz ser menos lindo (clássico é clássico).  
  
Tbem super bjus p/ as outras ladies q me deixaram review e mensagens: Taíza, Mary e Kistis.  
  
E um super bju p/ Lê q eu to morrendo de saudade! Liga esse pc logo mana!!!  
  
Divirtam-se! E digam o que acharam...  
  
Capítulo 2 (final)  
  
"Ah não, era só o que faltava! Sabia que deveria ter ficado em casa!"  
  
"Marguerite, por quê em vez de ficar reclamando não me ajuda a levantar? Assim voltamos logo para a casa da árvore, não estamos muito longe."  
  
"Vai ficar bravo agora é? Isso é tudo culpa sua.. Poderíamos estar em casa agora, tomando uma xícara de café e brigando em absoluta segurança, mas não, não era o bastante..."  
  
"Às vezes penso que você é o limite máximo do insuportável, minha Marguerite, mas você se supera a cada dia!"  
  
Ela lançou um olhar tão raivoso para o caçador que ele sentiu que mil facas foram lançadas em sua direção. Mas também não pronunciou mais nem uma palavra, apenas juntou as coisas deles em silêncio e procurou uma vara que pudesse servir de apoio para o caçador.  
  
No caminho de volta, falaram apenas o essencial. Entretanto, já estavam menos exaltados.  
  
Já na casa, Marguerite levou Roxton para o sofá. Trouxe roupas limpas para ele se trocar enquanto ela procuraria material no laboratório para fazer uma tala.  
  
Quando ela voltou, ele já estava terminando de abotoar a camisa, deixando-a por fora da calça. Era impossível não notar que Marguerite vinha trazendo muitas coisas.  
  
"Marguerite... para quê tudo isso?"  
  
"Como assim para quê? Para fazer um curativo."  
  
"Mas eu só torci o pé... pra quê você trouxe água oxigenada, metiolate, linha, tesoura e essas coisas aí?"  
  
"Certo, me perdoe, Lord Roxton, por me preocupar com você, da próxima vez vou deixar que morra..."  
  
Ele sorriu docemente. Afinal, não era todo dia que Marguerite se mostrava preocupada com ele. Só podia ser dia dos namorados mesmo.  
  
Roxton a puxou pelo braço, indicando que se sentasse no banquinho ao lado do sofá. Ele tinha as mãos dela entre as suas.  
  
"Admiro o que está fazendo, meu amor. Esse é o verdadeiro sentido do dia dos namorados."  
  
Ela tentou desviar o assunto:  
  
"Eu sempre achei que o verdadeiro sentido fosse ganhar jóias, bombons, flores, perfumes..."  
  
"Você sabe que não. Se estivéssemos em Londres obviamente eu lhe daria isso e muito mais, mas o verdadeiro sentido é mostrar seu amor para aquela pessoa especial, para a sua 'namorada'."  
  
Marguerite estava um pouco surpresa pela revelação, que no fundo já era esperada. Sentia algo delicioso aquecer seu coração e espalhar-se por todas as veias de seu corpo.  
  
Com um toque suave, uma das mãos de Roxton envolveu suavemente o pescoço dela, trazendo-a para perto de seus lábios. Marguerite sabia que seria impossível resistir e entregou-se àquele beijo delicado como uma chuva fina de inverso, mas tão constante que é capaz de transbordar um rio.  
  
Recobrando a razão, Marguerite se afastou com a desculpa de trazer algo para que o "doentinho" comesse.  
  
"Marguerite, só mais uma coisa: e a sua resposta?"  
  
"Resposta? Não sei do que está falando, John" ela mentiu, muito mal por sinal.  
  
Minutos depois ela voltava com uma bandeja. Deixou na mesinha ao lado do sofá e disse que já voltaria porque agora iria tomar um merecido banho.  
  
Só quando ela virou as costas é que Roxton notou um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado, posto em baixo da xícara de café. Só poderia significar uma coisa...  
  
Ele abriu com ânsias infinitas o papel, saboreando cada segundo que precedia a leitura. Com uma letra delicada, apenas duas palavras, que foram suficientes para enche-lo de uma alegria maravilhosa:  
  
"Quero!!!  
  
Marguerite."  
  
"Tinha suspirado  
  
Tinha beijado o papel devotamente  
  
Era a primeira vez que lhe escreviam aquelas sentimentalidades  
  
E o seu orgulho dilatado em seu calor amoroso que saía delas  
  
Como um corpo ressequido que se estira num banho tépido  
  
Sentia um acréscimo do estímulo por si mesma  
  
E parecia-lhe que entrava enfim numa existência superiormente interessante  
  
Onde cada hora tinha o seu intuito diferente  
  
Cada passo conduzia a um êxtase  
  
E a alma se cobria de um luxo radioso de sensações"  
  
(Eça de Queirós)  
  
FIM!!! 


End file.
